


Destiny

by myrtenaster_rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Queer Character, Queer Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, possibly just story-wise, slow build-up relationships, there are too many to tag ahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtenaster_rose/pseuds/myrtenaster_rose
Summary: Team STRQ embarks on their journey at Beacon Academy, a prestigious academy to train hunters to defend the world from evil. All the meanwhile, the kingdoms struggle for control of their divided societies; dark forces lurk from the shadows, secret in their plans and masquerading in plain sight waiting for the curtain to rise. Whispers fly in the wind speaking of a movement underground. It is a tale of a farewell to the innocence of youth, but there is some hope in a smaller, more honest soul to light the way in the dark.





	1. Summer I

**Author's Note:**

> I give my thanks to my beta-reader, interdimensional meatpie on ff.net, for helping me flesh out writing and giving pretty awesome advice in the editing process.

**I had an idea of doing a story for Summer Rose. It started as Blackout, a digitally drawn then traditionally drawn comic but scrapped all together immediately. I've worked over the plot numerous times over the years, creating some of the characters, trying to draw some inspiration from somewhere, imagining where the story would go until I rediscovered the power of reading. Plus, I've waited until RWBY came with more characters as a baseline. And so, here it is. You can also find this story on ffnet.**

**Special thanks to the late Monty Oum for creating this wonderful universe and awesome characters to write with.**

**Disclaimer: until RWBY comes with (a LOT) more canon information in vol 4, please take into consideration that some towns, big names, and anything that are non-canon are of my own design unless otherwise noted. Also, I'm going to have to be quite creative with certain events that had happened in the past, so, keep both eyes open.**

**I hope you enjoy your stay~**

* * *

_I am frightened that this age has lost its soul, its heart, to lesser powerful men [...] We fought for freedom alongside our countrymen. It was enough for the world but it wasn't enough for us._

_-Faunus Veteran of the Great War._

_..._

Cold filled the air. It was no winter's chill, but rather the last few weeks' worth of calm cold before the seasonal change in Vale. The shattered moon of Remnant shone high above over the city like a watchful guardian, reminding its subjects that there was still light in the perpetual darkness in the world, a darkness that still hungered to have every corner of the earth covered in shadow.

Summer was not bothered by the cold air in the room she sat in; her white coat was sure that its owner would not shrivel in the cold and huddle on the metal seat. And yet she was bothered by the prospect of how long the people who wanted to talk to her in the interrogation room. What it felt like the day had begun anew, it was only a few hours that she was stuck in her lonesome.

A skirmish had occurred when Summer intervened a Dust heist by a group of people at the warehouses near the docks. Afterwards, the authorities asked if she could be taken in for more questioning.

She felt a pang of regret for agreeing to.

Summer got up, stretching her body due to the agonizing minutes of sitting on a metal chair. Her mind now empty and clear, she spent the last few minutes pacing around in the room before a sound knock snapped her back to reality.

A man opened the door, tousled hair impressively shined silver like the moon with small shaded-spectacles sitting comfortably on his expressionless face while a woman followed him inside and stood at the corner of the room, her light golden hair tied up in a bun and a ringlet dangling on the side of her face that had eyes greener than grass in the country, her lips full and pink.

The man set aside his long black cane then sat on the opposite end of the table, motioning Summer to sit as well. Summer sat back down, waiting for the man to speak as she felt his sharp gaze piercing through her skin stronger than the chill of the room.

"You… Have silver eyes…"

Summer's brow rose, her head slightly turning. _This person certainly has a way of saying hello._ "Thanks. I hear an eye in the black market can run for five-hundred thousand Lien each. No tax, cash up front."

The blonde woman winced at the remark, and the man emitted a low chuckle behind his hands that were arched above the table. Summer could barely see a curl on his mouth.

"I'm sure you're not here for my eyes, right?" Summer continued, "I like my eyes - can't fight without 'em."

"A truth no one can deny," the spectacled man replied. "No, I'm here because of your actions tonight."

Summer slumped in her seat, groaning loudly enough to draw the attention of the strangers in the room. She had already given statements to the police for the past few hours, easily tired of repeating herself to the authorities multiple times, even more so when it was a different officer who had awfully similar questions than the one after and the ones after them.

"So I took down a gang that wanted to rob a Dust warehouse tonight," she said in annoyance. "Honestly, they had it coming. I gave 'em a chance to run and leave the crates behind but they opted to fight. I bet they're regretting that now."

"Also true; and yet you took them on being outnumbered three-to-one without breaking a sweat in under fifteen seconds. Miss Rose, we aren't the police, nor do we want your autograph."

The spectacled man motioned at his companion to hand him the scroll, playing videos obtained from the warehouse central control room. He then had the screen facing Summer, a playback footage of the fight mere moments before it began with Summer standing holding her weapon whereas fifteen armed thugs aimed theirs at the girl. Then, suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared at different points, white petals spontaneously appearing in the air. The thugs were filled with utter confusion in their ranks as they dropped on to the ground one by one. Summer was profoundly curious that the warehouse fight was captured in a different angle than the rest of the private lot's security footage.

"This is some of the best fighting I have seen of one who is still training in combat school, and especially against actual people. Your skill is near par with a first-year huntress, akin to a prodigy, I might humbly add."

Summer held her hand up, as if she were to make a point. "No offense, but please get to the point," she asked politely, yet the man could hear hint of sarcasm in her voice. She leaned over the table slightly, placing her other hand next to her mouth as if to reveal the tallest of secrets, whispering, "It's already past my bedtime," a wink flashing from her youthful face.

"Quite a witty personality you have, Miss Rose." A grin crept ever so slightly upon his mouth.

"One that might get annoying," the blonde woman grumbled.

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy," he gently said, ignoring his companion's comment. "Accompanying me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch who is also the headmistress of Beacon Academy. I would like to personally extend an invitation for having you to study at my academy."

Summer whistled in awe.

"Is that a guarantee?"

"Not particularly… but you could say that from a certain point of view. You'll still have to go through the initiation process like all first-year students. Seeing as you still have a year left at Signal Academy, I will bend the rules a bit and arrange have you to come to Beacon, one that I will personally oversee to make it that it does with no trouble."

"When do I start?" Summer didn't hesitate to ask.

"Two weeks and two days from now. There will be airships departing from the commercial district on-route to Beacon Academy. Show this—" Ozpin handed Summer a white card with a silhouette of a tower and the words "BEACON ACADEMY _"_ on the header "—to get aboard. Once initiation is completed, it will be one week before the semester begins. In the meantime, you'll be staying on campus and will have the freedom to retrieve any personal belongings from home."

Summer raised two thumbs up and smiled. "Gotcha."

"Well, it seems our meeting and interview has been concluded, Miss Rose." Professor Ozpin grabbed the scroll as he stood from his seat, his free hand adjusted the edges of his green coat then to his cane. "Professor Goodwitch and I have some work to do tomorrow so it's best to head in before we pass our 'bedtime,' as you so aptly put it. I'm looking forward to have you as my student. Goodnight, Miss Rose."

The metal door was shut just as quickly as the professors left, leaving behind a very dumbfounded and silent young girl.

_He got the last word on me… Damn it._

Summer stood up from the metal chair, holstered the sheath that carried her weapon behind her back, and ventured out of the interrogation room. Out of the police station, she could breathe the fresh cold air again. She stared at the stars above, marveling at the twinkling in the night sky, and for once thanked the shattered moon for not being in the way.

Summer stood up from the metal chair, her sore bottom tingling. She holstered her gunblade, Hauteclaire, upon her back, her hands adjusting the buckle for a more comfortable fit. Summer ventured out of the interrogation room, through the office where she could smell the sweet doughnuts and the aroma of fresh coffee.

_Oh, I know that smell… I know very well where those doughnuts came from._

She eyed a Marley's Bakery box on a table, glancing around to see if anyone would pay attention, grabbing a piece and shut the box as quickly when she opened it, walking away as if nothing had happened. Past the front entrance of station, Summer hastily walking down the concrete stairs and away from the police station. She sighed deeply and breathed the cold air of freedom, finally walking away.

Summer's coat danced in the cold breeze, the pointed wedges waving up and down. The coat warmed her body like an internal everlasting campfire. She looked up at the stars above, marveling at the twinkles in the night sky, thankful that, for this moment, the shattered moon had shifted enough to grant her a wonderful vista of the stars. For a moment, Summer remembered a memory of her mother bringing her outside, lying down on the dark grassy knolls while gazing at the twinkles of the night sky. A small joy emerged from that memory, but only sorrow whelmed Summer's heart, eagerly wanting warmth of her mother's love and touch to quell the pain in her chest.

With each passing day came a clenching feeling in Summer's chest. Every day in the early rise of morning she counted down the days to leave Patch for Vale to Beacon. Her father was beyond ecstatic when Summer told him the news, not even questioning or being concerned that she will skip the last year of combat school and the graduation ceremony. But Summer could care less – she honestly didn't like her team and had very few friends at Signal. The days winded down until her last day on Patch, hugging her father and saying goodbye. "Don't say goodbye," Summer heard her father say. "I don't like goodbyes." Summer hugged him tighter before leaving.

The view above the city of Vale and the river to Beacon calmed Summer. When she first took her steps out of the airship, Summer could not believe her eyes. She eyed every part of the academy, from the long, wide avenue to the large tower with green lights pulsating like a beacon in the distance. While carrying only a few things, Summer traveled down the avenue past a large statue of a two hooded figures, a triumphant male and a female looking off in the distance whilst standing on top of a rock with a Beowulf below them.

In the amphitheater, Professor Goodwitch introduced Professor Ozpin who gave a rather short and distant speech. Summer thought it odd he acted that way, like he spoke in riddles rather than a direct manner like her first visit with the headmaster. Nevertheless, she tossed away her suspicions and proceeded to bring her belongings to the ballroom where everyone would be staying for the night, eyeing the new cadets far from her corner. There were a few figures that had caught her attention but did not have the capacity to introduce herself to them just yet..

She did not linger long in the building. Summer stood and grabbed her music player from a white bag and went outside, wasting the hours away by walking the academy grounds and listening to her music until it was dark, until she was tired and hungry. Back in the ballroom, Summer set down a blanket and a pillow. The night hours waned, the lights of the chandeliers dimmed slowly until nothing but the light of the moon shone through the windows. Summer's eyes fluttered in the darkness until they closed, giving in to the sweet slumber of dreams.

Summer had woken up and got up quietly, walking around the sleeping students to the exit of the ballroom.

The walk during the day before gave Summer a sense of direction of the academy – she knew the route to the locker room from the ballroom. The morning long broke dawn yet the campus remained quiet and empty, and slightly damp from the morning mist. The sun peaked over the mountains to the east, the splash of orange mixing in with the dark-purple morning sky over the horizon; morning light would come soon to Beacon. Summer had thought she was in an art master's painting of Beacon.

There was no one in the locker room leading to the showers this early, which Summer liked – no one to bother her and all the space to herself. She undressed herself while the water ran on the tile floor, patiently waiting until the shower was warm and steam engulfed the room. She sighed in relief as streams of warm water rushed over her and her head, the aches in her body seemingly melting away. The aroma of strawberry shampoo and body soap, a smell she never got tired of, incensed the warm air, reminding her days as a child in the fields.

She stood there under the faucet. Her mind wandered aimlessly, wiling away the minutes of her life away - people she had met, people she had hugged and said goodbye at Signal, places she had been to and places she needed to visit. And she too imagined of a life if she were not a huntress. She had always wanted to be a baker and running her own store but she had never dreamt of being a huntress, let alone becoming one so soon early in her life. She was grateful, of course, for Ozpin's generosity of letting her study at Beacon.

 _A thousand thanks wouldn't be enough,_ she thought.

She remembered the stories her father told her, great adventures he told of her mother's time as a huntress, stories that Summer never got to hear from her. Summer had imagined herself as a hero like her mother, and so with a wooden stick and dirty feet with mud between her stubby toes, she frolicked outside in the field, leaping and dashing as fast as she could while slaying fake enemies Summer had conjured in her mind

Summer smiled. That was the day she discovered her semblance, how proud and happy she had become. "Daddy, daddy!" she called out. Her father was not in fear when Summer called for him, for he had heard excitement in his daughter's voice, not anguish. He witnessed his daughter's semblance, a blue wisp and white petals in her wake as she traveled a few feet away multiple times until exhaustion captured her body. But also, that was the day her father told about her eyes.

Destined to become warriors, she remembered her father saying.

"Let the petals fall where they would lie," she muttered.

Her hand turned the handle of the shower; the only remaining sounds of water being drips falling from her body. Within moments her hair and entire body was dry, save for her feet. With caution, Summer stepped out of the shower room, one towel covering her body and another to further dry.

Her eyes were pale silver, her hair dark and lustrous as if woven of the finest strands of Remnant. The sides of her hair beautifully shaped the contour of her face, the left almost mirroring the other slightly, however negligibly longer locks.

From the locker that withheld her clothes, she donned a piece of short-sleeved underclothing before her red leather corset and comfortably tightened the laces before tying a knot. Her leggings were next, a new set thanks to her previous encounter before meeting the headmaster, and then a white skirt. Combat boots shone brightly under the lights, with hands tightening the two buckles on each of them. Lastly came a white coat draping down just above the ankle with sleeves short above the elbow

Her head turned to see the brightening blue sky through the window. _Wow, I really took my time in the shower. At least I'm not paying the water bills._

The few students that had risen ventured the grounds, dressed up in their combat attire for today's initiation and headed towards the cafeteria for a morning's breakfast. Her stomach growled for the need of food. _If they're going for food…. That's where I'm going_ , Summer thought to herself.

As she expected, the cafeteria was packed with many first-years. Her feet paced faster than usual past the short queue that waited to pay for their food.

Selections of breakfast were taken and then restocked. The smell of food furthered her hunger, and she thanked herself that she was not a picky eater. She picked what was readily available (and hopefully still fresh), and placed it on the lunch tray along with carton of milk. Her endless affinity for strawberries filled two small containers on the side. Summer paid for her meal (for an unnecessary amount) and all that was left was to find a table, an open table, if at all possible. Summer scanned the cafeteria for any but unfortunately there wasn't a free table for her alone. "Damn it," she muttered. She looked to her right, noticing a stranger alone in a table. Other tables were packed with students. With a small sigh, she approached the stranger.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. The lone man directed her to sit for his mouth was still occupied with food, his hand beggingly waved for Summer to come to the table. Nodding thanks, Summer adjusted her coat and sat, placing her food on the table and removing the plastic wrap that safely guarded her food from falling.

She took a bite of her food, secretly judging the quality of the eggs. Not bad, she thought. Then again, it wasn't her father and grandmother's cooking. Homemade cooking was far away from Beacon, unfortunately.

Summer stared at the man in front of her as he took another bite of his breakfast burrito, bits of the filling fell down on the table. _Oh, that is second burrito_ , she corrected herself, noticing the crumpled wrapper next to his own carton of milk. He was a stocky man, his arms shaped and built to fight the toughest of Grimm. His eyes were pure lilac, his hair were rough golden locks brighter than a lion's wool. An orange bandana was tied on his left bicep, and metal shoulder pads adorned the right arm. Summer wondered what his weapon was, that is, if he chose to have a weapon.

"I see you love strawberries," he remarked, his eyes casting over at the containers of fruits next to Summer..

Summer smiled. "Yes I do. I grew up growing them with my parents… Well, with my dad, mostly. They were like currency and a delicacy in one where I'm from."

"And where's that?"

"Patch," Summer smiled.

The eyes of the blond man widened. "Oh, you lived in Patch? So did I," he exclaimed. "Wait, which part of Patch did you live in? I'm surprised I didn't see you on the island." His mouth shut as he remembered something important; his manners. He brought forth his clean hand and said, "Forgive me, I'm Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long. But you can call me Taiyang if you want."

Summer took his hand with hers and lightly shook.

"Pleasure to meet you, Taiyang. I'm Summer, Summer Rose."

Taiyang repeated her name. It was a way for him to remember; he would easily forget names as if they were written on sand and liable to being washed away so soon. Somehow he remembered that name, but it was long forgotten. Fragments remain in his mind, small details that were important but out of place that didn't fit to a cohesive piece.

"Wait, didn't you go to Signal Academy? Were we in the same year?" Taiyang asked.

Summer's face had a pensive look. She recollected her memories but none of them had an image of Taiyang. "No, I believe we were not in the same year. When did you graduate?"

"Six months ago," he answered.

"Oh, You're over a year older than me." Summer paused, remembering that student in Beacon was at least a year older her senior. Her hand touched the back of her head, her face tinged with small embarrassment."I, uh, I kind of graduated early than everyone in my class by a year."

Taiyang held his hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait, are you serious? Did you forge your transcripts?"

"What? No, I hadn't done such a thing like forging my transcripts. I would get caught and barred from being a huntress," Summer snapped. "Professor Ozpin admitted me early to Beacon Academy."

Taiyang's face was painted with confusion. "Why in the hell did he do that?"

Summer simply shrugged her shoulders. "I never asked why; I accepted his offer without question. I mean, being invited to one of the world's finest academies a year early, how could you not say that you'll accept the offer?"

His eyes widened until it could not widened any further. "Wow, Summer… The headmaster of Beacon Academy has invited _you_? You must've done something awesome," Taiyang said amusingly.

Summer answered with a quick smile. She did not want to indulge the events that transpired over two weeks ago. It was a Dust heist that beforehand she had the fortunate chance of getting the necessary information to stop it. Some people run their mouths way too often in the lower parts of the city. Summer wasn't trying to be hero, she was just doing her job.

"Have you heard the rumors of teams?" he asked.

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I wonder how they're gonna do it. I hated how Signal does team selections."

"Oh heavens, I hated that too: putting you into teams solely based on grades rather than choosing who do you think you will work best with," Taiyang recalled. "Like, this guy who was on my team. Total girl-chaser he was. The dude spent most of his time chasing girls instead of studying and learning how to fight as a hunter. And that horrid 'bow-chika-bow-wow' line he used, goodness… Another was a total dimwit! I thought he was decently smart at first but no, the guy couldn't tell the difference a dog and a machine. And his gun fires confetti – who in the hell has a gun that shoots confetti?! And the last one… Ah, nevermind about her. But damn, I hope I get into a better team, man." A pause. "Y'know, a girl like you would be awesome with a guy like me."

Summer stared silently at Taiyang, her attention returning to the blond man. Her brows narrowed.

"I mean, you and me in a team." He waved his hand between him and Summer, his smile bright with confidence. "We'd be the best hunters in the academy. Top guns, top grades, top looks," Taiyang exclaimed, winking at the girl.

Summer stayed silent.

_This guy sure runs his mouth…_

What confidence on Taiyang's face had left and fallen to a sulking manner. Summer's loud silence was apparent enough. "Or maybe not…" Taiyang trailed off. "Sorry."

No words were yet uttered by Summer, waiting to see if Taiyang were to speak again, but to his credit, he didn't. She leaned on the table, her shoulders straight and eyes dead straight on Taiyang's . "If we're going to be on the same team, you're gonna have to learn to shut your mouth. Okay?" Her voice was low and stern.

" _We_?"

"I'm considering it. But seeing as I don't know anyone here besides you, and you're not with your old team, I guess I'll have to bite the chip and make my luck."

"So… I have a chance?"

" _If_ we can find each other. But seriously-" Summer pointed at Taiyang, "-you need to learn to stop ranting."

" _Would all first-year students please report to the Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students please report to the Beacon Cliff immediately._ "

"Oh, it's show-time, I guess."

"Indeed it is," Summer spoke softly. "I guess we should go now."

"Wait, what about your strawberries? You haven't eaten them yet."

Summer waved his hand at him as she got up, throwing the empty plate away instead and placing the tray on top the trash can then opening one of the small tray of strawberries, the other kept between her arm and body.

"I am now," she sang.

Summer and Taiyang walked with the first group of students, trekking along the long avenue of rolling stones towards the Beacon Cliffs. There were fields of green as far as Summer could see, rows of daisies and lavender on the hillsides waved in the calm breeze, and the land was spotted with trees of green dancing leaves Summer breathed in the fresh air while taking in the sight of scenery around her, seeing the distant mountains of Vale touching the clouds _This place is so beautiful. It's like I'm in a fairy tale_ , she thought to herself.

The stone path ended before a hillside where Summer and the rest of the group walked over it, reaching their destination and yet again meeting the headmaster and his associate of the academy. There were twenty gray-silver platforms engraved with the kingdom's logo: two crossed hatchets over a band of two separate braided smooth leaves. Each student took their places on the platforms.

"Good morning everyone," Ozpin greeted nonchalantly, calmly taking a sip of coffee from his mug before continuing. "Today, you will prove your skills and survival as a hunter in the initiation in the Emerald Forest.

"Most of you have heard the rumors of being in teams," Glynda said. Let me put that rumor to an end. All of you will be in a team and be given team names… Today."

 _Really_ , Summer thought disapprovingly

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time at Beacon. It is in your best interest to find someone who you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

" _Are you taking the piss...?_ " Summer mumbled to herself. She looked to her side where Taiyang stood. His face bore the same look as hers. She had a feeling that Taiyang had the same thought as her – to find each other on the moment they would step foot in the forest.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. There will be opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored during the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene.

"You will find several relics in an abandoned temple. Each pair must take one and bring it to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

None had the courage to speak up.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Everyone stood at the ready. Within a few moments, one by one the initiates were catapulted into the air. Summer's heart started to beat quicker as the clanging sounds of the pads crept closer to her. Her breath was shaky, her hand twitching from nervousness, but took deep breaths to calm her senses.

She looked at Taiyang, standing with his foot forward and other back as if he were about to fight. Summer raised her brow as he winked at her again and donned a yellow-tinted shade before watching him get launched into the air.

Summer readied herself, hearing the moving gears below her before the pad sent her flying hundreds of feet into the air. Adrenaline rushed through Summer as the sky.

She unsheathed her gunblade from her back and unlocked the safety of her weapon. When the top of the trees began to envelop her vision, she fired shots towards the ground. One after the other, with every shot, she felt her speed slowing down at a significant pace, and then activated her semblance through the green leaves. Past a dozen meters, she was finally at a safe falling distance, landing on her feet with a sound stomp.

She stood still for a few moments, waiting for anything that would jump out of the bushes, but nothing came about. Releasing the safety, she sheathed Hauteclaire and walked through the bushes.

It was eerily silent in the forest. No sounds of gunfire or roars of Grimm echoed. And yet, there was something creeping in the back of her head.

A tingling feeling that something was here, with ill intent. **..**

Her brows narrowed. She slowly took Hauteclaire in her hand as her steps became light and her legs tightened with caution. The weapon switched form, a blade that was as long as her arm, the edge sharper than Summer's wit that curved towards the tip of the blade.

Her Aura warned her of an impending attack. Her hands raised the weapon as quickly as they could. Hauteclaire struck, an acute sound ringing like a bell, holding its own against the owner of the blade. Summer looked up, her eyes meeting up with another – the same nameless woman that she had seen the night before. Eyes red as roses, her nose soft and small, and glossed lips that Summer could only describe as perfect. Her hair was black as the darkest night, knotted in a long ponytail like a strand of feathers that ran along her back. There were five necklaces with assortment of beads of varying lengths hanged around her neck and lay above her chest.

"Not many blades can withstand mine," she said. "Impressive."

Summer chuckled. "Not many blades are as long and thin as yours. I feared it would break like a twig."

Red eyes narrowed at the remark, lips forming a thin line that tilted upwards. Her weapon was lowered as well as Hauteclaire, both being immediately sheathed into their respective holsters.

"Smart mouth. You sound like my brother," she said. "Raven Branwen is my name."

"I'm Summer Rose. Nice to meet you."

Raven nodded in welcome. "I was supposed to meet him, but I guess he got a bit lost."

"I was hoping to find my… friend. But I didn't see where he landed."

Raven shifted her head at the slightest. "You sounded a bit hesitant there. Is he not your friend?"

Summer shot up in defense. "He is! I think… I don't know him that much. I just met him today."

"I see. Well, as it appears, I believe we are partners now. A partner that might be mirror version of my brother…"

A pause stilled the air.

Summer asked her gently. "I-is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Yes," she smiled amiably. "Come, we wasted enough time standing around. We must find my brother and your friend, should we not?"

Summer nodded. She accompanied Raven as they passed through the thick woods of the forest. If this place wasn't crawling with Grimm, it would've been a decent camping experience. But there weren't many forests in the world that wasn't teeming with Grimm – a blight in the world that humanity had yet to extinguish.

"So, where are you and your brother from, if I may ask **?** " Summer asked.

"A long, long way from here. I do not wish to talk about it now, if that is okay."

Summer noticed her voice falling silent near the end. She had a feeling, an assumption but only just. "Of course," she said empathetically.

"Thank you. What about you?"

"I was born in Patch in the northern part of the island. My mother was a huntress. Father is a farmer and a hunter – not Grimm, animal hunting."

Raven paused for a moment. "Was?"

"Another story for another time," Summer murmured.

"My apologies."

"No worries."

Summer and Raven suddenly stopped in their tracks, their attention taken elsewhere as they heard explosions and gunfire in the distance – more students that had paired up were in trouble. They looked at one another, an unspoken question that both had answered. Towards the sounds of battle they ran as fast as they could through the dense bushes, having their weapons at the ready.

They arrived to see two others fighting a pack of Beowolves and an Alpha. Two Beowulves lunged at the redhead but she dodged in time, firing off a shot from her bow mid-air. Her shot true to its mark, the arrow hit the ground and exploded between the Beowolves, sending pieces of their carcasses in the air.

"Need help **?** " Summer called out.

The red-headed woman gave a quick wave. "Glad to see more. We have a bit of a situation here."

"Orion and I were having a good walk when these guys started to show up,"

"When there are no Grimm around, please, Aris." Orion faced towards the pair that arrived. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get this over with. There are sixteen left plus the Alpha."

"The Alpha is at the back. We couldn't get to it ourselves; the risk was way too high."

Summer eyed the battlefield. They were in a small area, Grimm were packed tightly and if they could have come one by one, it would be a manageable fight. She doesn't know what the other three were capable of yet, making her final judgment harder than her mind and the impatient Grimm would allow.

"We could take them on," she said.

Summer looked at the other two huntresses- a markswoman with a bow, and a staff user that she has had yet to see what she's capable of. But she could see the potential in both of them and trusted in her own judgment. "Raven and I will fight them. Aris, cover our flanks and support us however you can. Orion, use that explosive arrow you shot before we go in, and see if you can flank that Alpha and take it out from the trees and give us more covering fire."

"Got it," they shouted.

Summer and Raven ran towards the oncoming Grimm, minding the whiz of the arrow passing by. An explosion erupted in the front of the horde; a number of the creatures fell but the rest carried on without them, eager to kill, to maul, to consume.

One Beowolf jumped at Summer, its claw swinging towards the huntress. Summer dodged under it and to the left, shooting it in the head before turning to another and delivering another fatal shot. Her thumb flicked the selector to auto, firing at the creatures with controlled bursts, weakening and staggering them but not fully outright killing them.

Raven saw that opportunity as she pulled her sword from a Beowolf, before sheathed it in the scabbard. The rotary chamber moved and locked before Raven drew the sword quickly as she dashed forward, pulling the trigger on the hilt when she swung the blade in a slashing motion. The Beowolves were quickly cut down as did the trees behind them.

Summer would thank her later. Hauteclaire transformed, the gunblade swinging through the deathly limb of a Beowolf. Raven however bided her time; timing and counterattacking her enemies were most useful to her, capitalizing the mistakes of her adversaries for her own gain on the battlefield.

The number of Grimm on the field shrunk immensely, and the Alpha dead thanks to Orion. Aris protected the fighters in the front, staying at a reasonable distance behind them. She wasn't very agile at close quarters like other Faunus hunters, but agile enough. And so she had always preferred to stay in the middle with Orion covering her back.

Her fox ears twitched. Aris aimed her scepter at the Beowolf that ran to Raven, and quickly rotated the chamber in her scepter Teumessian. It emitted a low hum, crackling like ice in Aris' hands. Her left foot stepped forward as a counter-balance for the upper body as her arms swung the scepter, hurling two white bolts in the air and froze the Beowolf in place. The scepter grew taller than Aris, her hand rotated the chamber once more and slammed the bottom of scepter to the ground. A cackling sound was made as ribbons of lightning instantly hit the frozen Beowolf and shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces.

She readied her next shot, threading the needle between Summer and Raven who both felt the heat as it soared near them. The bolt hit the Beowolf in the head and cut right through its skull. The last Beowolf of its pack fell on its back, slowly dissipating like its fallen brethren.

Summer and Raven breathed a sigh of relief, sheathing their weapons. Aris and Orion joined them. The girls' chests heaved slightly in exhaustion. It was a moment of triumph.

"Not bad for our first time," Orion remarked.

Raven couldn't help but hummed in agreement with her. Glancing at Summer, the huntress in battle certainly impressed her as a partner. "And there will be many more like this. Let's go, our objective shouldn't be far."

The summer heat had them slow on their feet, the warm air becoming increasingly unbearable and uncomfortable to breathe in. The tall trees of the forest did their best to grant protection from the sun. Summer could feel herself heat up even though the coat did its best to keep its wearer cool, and noticed that Raven swiped her forehead many times. Orion struggled with the heat, having Aris helping her walk when she fumbled in her steps.

 _Damn this summer heat_ , Summer cursed. Summer weather in Vale was reasonable most of the time unlike in Vacuo, though it was an unfair comparison as the Vacuo kingdom was in a desert. How they managed the desert heat, Summer would never know. The weather here would be a relatively pleasant paradise for them.

Out of the thick of the woods, the pairs stumbled in an open green area. No Grimm lay in sight. The abandoned broken temple that Ozpin had mentioned before the initiation and a pair that stood inside. Twenty stone pedestals stood in a perfect circle with some relics missing atop.

One of the women in the new pair noticed the incoming group, giving a welcoming wave.

"Nice to see some other students have made it. Take your pick."

Summer closely inspected the relics. "Chess pieces."

"How cliché," Raven added.

Aris marveled at the black chess piece, quickly forgetting her exhausted partner. She picked it up and showed it too close to Orion's face. "Look, it's a castle like yours," she sang.

Orion pushed down the intruding hand away from her face. "My home is… Not a castle… Oh forget it. Just hang on to it, okay? And who are you guys?"

"My name is Athena and this is Rhea. We got here moments before you arrived; other students have gotten their pieces already."

"What do you think?" Summer turned to Raven, holding a white knight piece. Her partner gave an approving nod and nothing else. She watched Raven walk out of temple, standing in the grass. Summer stepped to the woman's side, noticing her darting eyes scanning the forest beyond them.

"What's up?" Summer asked. _Is she worried about her brother that much? Should I be worried about Taiyang like Raven is with her brother?_

"Qrow and your friend Taiyang… They're supposed to be here by now." Raven's voice was filled with annoyance. "Where is my brother? Where in the hell are they?"

Summer shrugged her body. "I'm sure they're—"

_Oof!_

Taiyang fell from the sky, grabbing his ass in pain and cursing in a language nobody could understand. The faces of everyone present were a mix of confusion and astonishment.

"Nice of you to drop in, no pun intended," Summer said as she smirked. "Where were you?

"How did you even get here **?** " Raven incredulously asked. She was even more confused by Taiyang's arrival.

Orion pointed towards the sky. "Look above."

Aris looked up, her faunus eyes easily found a man falling, his hands grabbing the air as if they wanted something to latch on to. "Is that your—"

"Yes," Raven interrupted.

Summer looked at her. "Are you even gonna catch him."

Raven shook her head as she watched Qrow fall. "No."

Summer watched her brother fall. In an instant, at some high distance above the ground, his body shrunk to a black object – a crow of abnormal length. He regained his momentum and swung around before touching down on the grass, his tumbling body shape-shifting back to its former self in front of Raven and Summer not long after.

"Idiot," Raven mumbled, bending down to help her brother stand. "Did you really just carry him all the way here?"

"Yes, yes I did," Qrow breathed out. "Damn, that dude weighs a ton."

Taiyang stood on his feet, regaining his balance and still rubbing his bottom side. "My ass hurts now, thanks to you."

"Shut it. It was your idea, you prick." Qrow walked from his sister's help, a hand on his back like an old man without a cane. Standing in front of the relics, he didn't waste any time thinking what to pick. He was already pissed off and had no care in the world what team he and Taiyang would be in. "Shit out o' luck", he would say to him. "Let's fucking go. I feel like shit now."

"I concur. We already have what we need," Athena said.

Summer nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We should head back before any Grimm threat arrives."

The eight hunters were fortunate in their return travel to the Beacon Cliffs, traversing through the forest with almost no creatures of Grimm in their vicinity. Back on top where they first started the initiation, the pairs had shown their totems to the headmaster and headmistress. "Keep it," Professor Ozpin said, and so they did.

Beyond the hill, there were transports waiting for them. Summer had recognized the make of them from the military magazines and books she had read. There were two Sparrows, twin turboprop aircrafts that were smaller variants of its larger sisters, the Bullhead. The Sparrow can transport a fully equipped fireteam of hunters faster but with less range and can provide fire support in most weather conditions. Its crew consists of a pilot and typically two gunners, and five passengers. For now, there was no need for gunners, and so the mounted machine guns were stowed inside.

The ride back to the campus was quick as it began. From the landing pad to the amphitheater where the initiates had waited, it felt like déjà vu for Summer. Her head wavered and her stomach slightly churned like yesterday after she had arrived from the airbus. Nevertheless, Summer and the others past the entrance of the building and stood among rest of the initiates. Conversations and small talks erupted as they waited until the rest of the initiates poured in until the floor was filled. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch arrived after them, standing on the raised stage in front of the crowd.

"Congratulations, everyone. You have passed the initiation test here at Beacon," Ozpin said impressively. "Today marks the birth and formation of the team you will work and live with during your time in this academy. I hope all of you made the choice. So, without further ado, let us acknowledge the first four individuals to come up to the stage."

Summer had lost count how many teams were formed. Her hands were bright red from the constant clapping of her palms, her smiles now turning to quick smirks each time a new team was named and created, although she did mentally compliment how some of the hunters and huntresses were very good-looking and beautiful, respectively so. Nearly a half hour had past; yet Summer and Raven's name were not called up yet nor were of the other six they had arrived with. Nevertheless, Summer was awed by the numerous teams that stood alongside her.

 _This is amazing. There are so many hunters and huntresses here at Beacon already – more people to meet but also a hell lot more to beat to climb up the ladder_ , Summer thought to herself.

"Ikoza Foncée, Violet Van Stone, Riedel Seigbert, and Yensen Eilon. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop piece. You will be known as Team Ivory, led by Ikoza Foncée," Ozpin announced.

"We're coming up or close to," Raven whispered in Summer's ears.

"How do you know? I lost track with all of these people in here."

"I kept count," Raven replied. Summer looked at her face to see if she was joking in the slightest manner. She wasn't.

"Athena Chrysós, Rhea Thalassia, Orion Fenix, and Aris Mires," Ozpin called. The four girls marched to the stage, standing next to each other in front of the headmaster. "The four of you have retrieved the white rook piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Aurora, led by Athena Chrysós."

Raven patted Summer's arm and looked at Taiyang and Qrow. "The headmaster is going call us next. We should head to the stage now," Raven urged.

"And finally: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen." Summer's heart raced slightly as her name was called. Her portrait alongside her would-be teammates emitted on the screen above the stage. _At least I look nice, thank goodness for that_.

The final four stood on the stage as Professor Ozpin carried on. "The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Stark led by Summer Rose."

Summer felt her heart dropped and jumped out of her chest at the same time, surprised that she was named team leader. Raven gave her a congratulatory smile and a nod. Taiyang held two thumbs up with the biggest smile Summer had seen while Qrow nodded his head understandably. Summer looked back at man who created her team, the spectacled man giving a simple nod.

"Congratulations, young lady," was all he said to the young leader.

Summer felt something inside her, a feeling she could not comprehend. But for the first time in her life her smile was lively, genuine and as true as a flower blossoming in the spring. _Let the petals fall where they may._


	2. Raven I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, back with another chapter. Big thanks to my beta read, interdimenional-meatpie! And please, enjoy!

The month after initiation seemingly passed by like it was only hours yesterday. Yet another day would begin just as before and many before that, only this time the summer heated the kingdom. Uncomfortable days and nights led to sleepless mornings; everyone would become victims to the heat.

And yet, Raven was somewhat surprised that time had gone by so quickly, as was so kindly reminded from the alarm clock on her scroll its wailing woke everyone in the room. Raven begrudgingly grabbed her scroll and turned off the alarm, not bothering to press the snooze option on the screen. She groaned as well as her body when she stretched, sighing in relief right after. Next to her Summer lay, who was still having trouble keeping her eyes open, rubbing her eyes as she yawned and sighed deeply.

_Winter can't come fast enough._

"Morning, everyone," Raven overheard Summer greeting in that soft voice of hers. Groans were the usual responses at eight in the morning save for Raven's brother; to ignore everyone was a typical behavior as he was the heavy sleeper of the four.

Raven felt a rumble of the bed next to her. Summer got up, grabbed her clothes for the day before heading into the shower. Raven simply did nothing but stare at the ceiling in the meantime while she waited her turn. Raven caught a glance of her partner's smile as Raven walked by her towards the bathroom. Raven stripped off of her black nightgown, her nose catching the lingering scent of strawberry in the warm air, and stepped into the shower.

Raven dabbled for a short time after washing herself, letting the stream falling on her before turning the handle. Out the shower, Raven dried herself and air-dried her long mane of black hair. With her academy clothes on and buttoned, Raven unlocked the door and stepped out the bathroom, fumbling with the ribbon around the collar of her blouse, her mind trying to recall the steps that Summer had shown and taught her many times before.

"Here, let me try," she heard Summer suggested. Raven dropped her hands down by the side. Raven noticed her hands were as soft as a baby's, a sharp contrast her own calloused fingers. By all accounts, Summer had fastened the red ribbon far quicker than Raven's struggled attempt.

"This is why I prefer to wear my outfit," Raven groused. Tying her hair in a ponytail she could do in her sleep; having Summer tie a ribbon around her neck for the umpteenth time felt like a mother lacing a baby's shoes.

Raven heard Summer laughing lightly. "Don't worry, you'll get it," she smiled.

Raven gave her a gentle grin, and strode towards Qrow's bed on the boy's side of the room.

"Get up, Qrow. You'll be late for Saladin's lecture class. Again," she urged.

No response.

"...Or would I have to tell Mother about your behavior? You know how she deals with you." Her ear caught a string of curses from Qrow's mouth along with something along the lines of, "Fine, fuck, I'll fucking get up..."

"I could use ten coffees right now," Tai grumbled, grabbing a set of the school uniform out of the drawer.

"You would fall into a dragon's slumber," Summer quipped. "And you won't get all the beautiful ladies in your old age."

"And that mouth of yours won't get any."

Qrow bellowed in his bed, the jester he heard bringing life to his body. Tai regretted his words immediately, grabbing what he could out of the drawer. Raven couldn't fight off a grin forming in the corner of her mouth, watching Summer throw a batch of dirty clothes and chasing him off to the bathroom. She knew that their leader hated when Qrow or Tai would get the last  
word; Qrow did out of spite and sheer pleasure to annoy her, Tai happened to say what his mind was thinking at the time.

And Raven? She would do no such thing to involve herself in petty disputes.

"Come, we should get some food before heading to class," Raven remarked, grabbing a hair band and knotting her hair to a long ponytail. "You better be in class this time," she warned Qrow before closing the door after Summer.

The air was cool in the corridor, Raven had noticed, freshness in the breeze with a distinct smell that she was accustomed to. The timing was on the dot.

If there was something else Raven was good at besides tying ribbons, it was recognizing patterns. Summer's quirks and speech were easy enough but sometimes she could surprise the hell out of Raven – the girl's team coordination had really impressed her. In time, what Raven knew under all that charm, sass and wit – the girl who, even when standing on the very tip of her toes, a head smaller than Taiyang – was a caring and lighthearted person.

_Maybe too caring_ , Raven thought to herself. _Like a mother with her child, she's always there when someone is in need._

It wasn't a bad trait, no, but Raven was admittedly turned off by it; however she had the prudence to keep it to herself. It was alien to her as she never had such treatment in her younger years, only knowing ignorance and shouts from her mother as well as knowing an absent father. The only real pleasant company Raven really had was her brother.

There wasn't much she could say of Taiyang. Sure he was a pretty good fighter with his battleaxe and his fists.

" _I wish my weapon could catch on fire_ ," she recalled Aris once saying. If his academia was as good as his fighting prowess, Raven would paint him in a lighter manner but he was everywhere: minor temper tantrums though not every day – and thank goodness for that – he was messy like Qrow but Taiyang was somehow more organized with his work. Yet, he still had a heart of compassion and near on the level of Summer's caring personality.

And Qrow… Qrow was Qrow. In all her years being with her brother, that's how Raven could describe him in one word, if needed. _At least he hasn't adopted Mother's alcoholism_.

Raven and Summer had bought breakfast in cafeteria. Raven had a breakfast burrito with a cup of coffee. Her tongue did not agree with the food. For now, it would be the last absolute last time she would buy cafeteria food. Summer had naught but strawberries and a carton of milk, for which Raven pestered her about.

"I'm not too hungry," Raven heard her mumble. "But hey, one day, I will make the best strawberry cookies – the best batch you'll ever have, Raven," Summer smiled brightly.

"You like to bake?" Raven asked, easily hearing the crunch of the strawberry that Summer bit.

"And cook," Summer added. "All great cooks start somewhere, y'know. I started when I was ten, when Dad thought me old enough to help him around the kitchen. Mother had passed so Dad was the only one in the kitchen preparing and cooking food. He admitted it wasn't like hers, but we both knew it was better than nothing. I tried my first attempt at baking banana bread. It went well at first… until I almost burnt the house down." Summer giggled. "I smelled something burning, and so did Dad. Fwoosh! And there… there it was…—" Raven grinned at the slightest when Summer laughed. "—I-it was just a black brick and… and it was so hard I couldn't cut through it with a butcher's knife.

"Amusing," Raven uttered. Her partner's laugh died down, watching Summer wiping the tears off her eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Oh it was. I was successful the second time, wasn't too bad of a banana bread. After that, I just cooked more and more, especially when Dad got a better job that required him to stay in more in the evenings. What about you? Have you cooked yourself?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders as well as her lips. "On occasion. I'm not the best, but I'm good at cutting… ingredients." Summer giggled and Raven rolled her eyes. "Hush, iron chef. When…"

Raven trailed off, her face fell from flashbacks of disconcerting memories. "Mmm, Mother never cooked much for us except for herself with a drink of whatever alcohol she's in the mood for. She gets it from people quite a lot, actually. We scavenged for food. It wasn't the healthiest for us but it wasbetter than starving to death until we were thirteen to get a job."

"You were thirteen when you got your first job?" Summer's eyes gaped.

"Yes, some places do that with expressed permission from the parents and. For us, we… We asked when our mother was drunk. It was easily done, to our surprise."

"What was your first job like?"

Raven's mind went back, images flashing in her memory. _Bloody, very bloody_.

"Hectic at first, but I got used to it. Qrow had a different job than I did. He did… security at our village."

Summer's hand reached out to Raven's with a gentle touch and warmth that rivaled the season's heat. "I'm sorry all that happened to you. If you need to talk more about it, I'm always here for you, as your friend and as your partner as well."

Raven nodded in thanks. "I appreciate the thought. I usually don't bring up my past."

A rueful smile shaped on Summer's mouth. "Of course."

Raven paused for a few moments. "Y'know, you're always so caring and helpful for others. It's sickening," she teased.

Summer stuck out her tongue. "Well, why not? The world could always use more heroes. There would always be someone bringing trouble in the world so someone else has to stop them before people could get hurt. That's why there are hunters and huntresses – and we're more than just that, more than just Grimm-killers. We're saviors and guardians of the world. We protect the young generations so that they won't have to live in fear of Grimm as well as other people who would want to harm others. I just hope we all live happily ever after."

"That's… quite idealistic of you," Raven remarked.

"Well, don't you want to live happily ever after?" Summer asked.

Raven thought that question for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I suppose so."

"With me?" Summer winked with a sly grin on her face.

Raven rolled her eyes. Typical Summer. "Flirting won't get you nowhere. Living with one Qrow is enough for a lifetime, and two is too much, my dear ," Raven snidely said her name.

Summer gasped dramatically, her hand over her heart and mouth wide open like a woman in a soap opera. "Raven, I'm hurt, hurt! I thought you loved me? After all we had been through together?! Who will ever mend my broken heart?"

"Taiyang," Raven instantly suggested. Summer did not hesitate responding with a simple word: "Eh."

Raven scoffed with a smirk at Summer's gesture. "Harsh."

Summer shrugged her shoulders. "He's okay. But he's not that bad on the eyes, I can give you that. His attitude just needs a little… tweak."

"On that part, I agree with you," Raven nodded.

Raven and Summer sat in comfortable silence amongst the cafeteria noise, Summer finishing what remained of her breakfast while Raven eyed over papers of notes. Raven kept in check of the time on one of the clocks that hanged high on the cafeteria wall until it was five before ten.

Raven and Summer's steps were quick as they strode hastily towards the lecture building to escape the summer air that dried Raven's throat and lungs. Sweat glistened on their foreheads, their chests slightly heaving as they took a moment to breathe in the blissfully cold air.

Raven knew they had quite a few minutes left to spare, and so took their time walking up the stairs to the second level to their room, sitting in the middle back of the lecture hall. It wasn't long until Professor Bartool swaggered into the class, instantly standing in front of his desk that was empty before but now already full of papers and folders with a thermal on the side.

Professor Bartol took role call, calling each name faster than his mouth had uttered before and continued his lecture from the week before of Remnant's history: the Middle Ages in the numerous civilizations that existed before the founding of kingdoms and the first founding of the four kingdoms.

Raven had an interest in history, regarding it as her favorite subject during classes in combat school. In her free time, she would read history books in the local library that detailed lineages and lives of kings and queens of old, lords and ladies who remained as symbols today. Certain royal families were descendants of them, that is, if any of them remained today.

However, with little to no political power of their own after the formation of the kingdoms, those who wished to remain in politics had to rebuild their influence, and those who wished not to had to regardless. But only one family house would be on the council in any kingdom, if any chose to. Nearly an hour had passed when Bartol finally started on another subject for his lecture: the Great War.

"Yes, yes, the Great War," he exclaimed, downing a sip from his thermal. "Can anyone give reason why it was called the 'Great War'? Anyone?"

There was no answer.

"It was given because it was a war to end all wars. Thirty eight million confirmed wounded or dead in four years when the kingdoms had fought one another." _Sip_. "Territories taken and retaken, back and forth, back and forth, villages burned and destroyed. Land tanks, individual-driven mechanized vehicles, and the first generation of war-airships paved the way of new technological advantages thanks to the Kingdom of Atlas.

"But also, Creatures of Grimm had their part in the war, even entering battlefields that were still being fought over. The kingdoms soon realized this—" _Sip_ "—an armistice pact was agreed upon. And then the Vytal Peace Accord happened. Those in preservation of individualism prevailed. But ultimately, the war would be getting nowhere with the threat of Grimm rising too high." He paused, then eyed a student. "Miss Mires, what were the causes of the Great War?"

Aris shrunk under the gaze of Professor Bartol. "Individualism… And freedom of expression, right?"

Bartol nodded. "Indeed, but not just individualism and freedom of expression – art was threatened. Creativity of a mind painted a canvas; and influence of words taken from a paper persuaded and educated minds. Made the people think for themselves." _Sip_. "Many sought to limit that, to control the people and fall under one mindset.

"They would be easy to discipline, and would flow easily in society. But fear, children, is what controls the people. And fear leads to hate, which those in power will use to their advantage against their enemies for their own agenda." _Sip_. "I have a feeling something amiss is coming. Most of you students have heard some several controversial bills have yet to be signed into law in the kingdoms. I have no doubt this will not be without aggression of some sort. I've read this before, and I've heard of the stories before the Great War. If there is one thing I have learned, it is that history would be written by those who want to control it and tell their version of it. It is a fight that your generation must win before it happens, or you all will suffer the same fate as those who did before."

The professor continued his lecture. Raven wrote what she could follow his quick speech save for his ominous warning. She knew, of course. The Great War was a tragedy to all sides, torn by greed of power and tyrannical control that sought to limit all forms of creativity and liberty and freedom. And what with the bill that had Congress in talks, Raven could not imagine what Aris was going through.

_At least she has Orion to fall back on to. They're always together_.

If passed in the House of Judgment – the Vale Kingdom's executive building housing the thirteen councilors that finalizes and enforces all bills into laws from the House of Assembly– the bill in talks would become legal at last: the segregation of Faunus and Humans in Vale and all lands annexed by Vale. It would be a living nightmare for all Faunus, and such an act would be the first of many to come against the Faunus.

She looked over her side. Summer barely wrote anything but seemingly listened to the lecture, her left leg bobbing up and down on an endless loop. If Rave knew anything about Summer, she was thinking away nonstop.

Rumors of a movement were heard not too long ago, small whispers here and there of small gatherings of Faunus. No doubt in Raven's mind that it was a response to the controversial bills. Underneath Aris' eccentric side, Raven could tell that she was troubled. She bore that same fake smile, that same illusive mask that Raven always used at her mother and feign interest in other people.

Raven grazed her shoulder against Summer's arm. The brunette jumped slightly in her seat, and looked at her partner with a raised brow.

"You were thinking away again. You alright?" Raven whispered in question. Summer nodded in response. "We've got a few minutes of class left, so hang in there."

The minutes had passed by like seconds. The class ended when Bartol gave reading assignments to the students as his last words before bolting out of the lecture hall quicker than the first student rising out of their seat. Raven and Summer walked out into the lecture hall, pausing to converse with Aris before she left with Athena.

"I can't believe all this bullshit is happening," Raven heard Summer mumbling as they strutted in the corridor.

Raven was taken aback by Summer's curse. Summer had rarely used harsh curses in her vocabulary.

"Don't forget, they still need the Head to swing the vote in order to pass," Raven responded.

"I know, but still. It's bad enough that it was even thought of in the first place. I mean, really, _segregation?!_ "

Raven hushed Summer, her hand covering her partner's mouth. "Not here," Raven whispered. Stares from students fell onto the two girls, some with narrowed eyes and others with bemused looks. Raven's hand shot out to grab Summer's to lead her back downstairs in a hallway that was filled with fewer students.

"Summer, you know better than that. Some students in this academy won't have an opinion that is the same as yours," Raven stated, her eyes locking onto Summer's.

"Then they're wrong, and they would give me a reason to fight them. I don't like people who would do anything to belittle others, but an entire race? No, that does not get past me, not one _inch_ of it."

Raven's brows narrowed, her hands were on Summer's shoulders. "An opinion is neither right nor wrong, Summer. I think you of all people should know that."

Summer spoke lowly. "I do, but there's a fine line between where an opinion is an opinion and where an opinion becomes a belief that is used as a hostile and hateful reason. You should know that too, Raven. You know history."

Raven eye's looked away; her brows were falling in slight regret. Perhaps Summer was right. The looks they had received earlier were startling, especially those who looked at them with annoyance or hatred. _What a time to be alive_ , Raven bitterly thought.

"Okay, I see your point," Raven said. She looked at her partner straight in the eye. "With everything that is happening and what will happen, like you said, it's bullshit. But there are still people out there who would see this through. Even if we present ourselves with dignity and righteousness, there is nothing you can do to sway their minds, not even by mentioning that their own gods would not heed this notion. I am sorry for my outburst, Summer. Forgive me."

Summer shook her head gently. "You silly bird, what is there to forgive? It's okay." Her smile was warm in the cool building; even Raven had felt it. Summer's hands gently grasped Raven's and squeezed them. "Come, we still have time to gear up for Professor Goodwitch's class."

Summer and Athena had also gotten used to leading their respective teams on the field. Raven remembered Summer didn't say much or choked when it came to split-second decisions ,so Raven had to direct the team when it had happened. But Summer had quickly adapted and got over her fear. And yet, Summer felt that she could always do better than the last scrimmage.

"That's why we practice," Raven said to her. " _Every time we fight, you're getting better at leading us. We trust you making the calls you feel are right_." Raven wouldn't forget that cheery innocent smile of her partner's.

The duo had arrived at the amphitheater where the combat class was held. Qrow and Tai were waiting at the front, talking to the members of Team AUOA.

Tai waved his hand. "Hey you two, glad to see you guys. You excited for today's class? I know I am!"

"Yeah, I bet you're itching to blow the amphitheater up again," Qrow quipped with a smirk. "You can't aim for shit."

"Hey, that was one time. One," Tai emphasized. "I miscalculated my semblance."

Athena shrugged. "You should still be careful. That attack could wipe out a person's Aura if you're not cautious enough."

"It hurt like hell when I had to block one of your attacks. I can't imagine what it would be like blocking that," Ulyssa commented.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

Raven had recalled that event. Two weeks ago, the two teams had signed up for a scrimmage against each other. Tai had forewarned that he would want to try something that he had been working for a few weeks. Both parties were okay with it, but what they didn't know was the amount of power wielded by him channeling through his axe. Ulyssa's semblance was Aura manipulation, able to cast a large or personal-sized barrier blocking physical and elemental attacks multiple times thanks to a large abundance of Aura within her. Ulyssa blocked attacks when she could, namely Tai's, but dodged out of the way when she and her team saw a wave of fire and flame.

Its size had taken up half the amphitheater like a wave of hellfire. It had not set the walls of the amphitheater aflame but it did leave a remarkable scorch mark. Everyone that ventured or practiced inside the building wondered who had made the gigantic black burn mark on the wall, which the academy had taken the last few days to paint a new coat over it

Tai held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll… I'll keep check on it."

"Thanks," Raven acknowledged.

The class of fifty students entered in the building gathering where they once stood during Ozpin's introduction speech. The lights were as bright as the sun outside but the air felt quite cool. Raven heard clacking of heels behind her. Professor Goodwitch passed the herd of students and then turned to face everyone. Raven couldn't help but notice how youthful the professor looked, noting that she couldn't be more than a decade old than everyone.

"Good morning students. As you all may know, the twenty-seventh Vytal Festival coming up in nine months. Today we will demonstrate tournament-style fights and rules. Those who are called up will come down to the amphitheater and take positions." She adjusted her glasses once more before continuing. "Firstly, I will explain the rules of the tournament. There are thirty-two teams on each side of the bracket, sixteen teams from each kingdom in a single-elimination knockout tournament. The first tournament battle is four-against-four, also known as the team round in the group stage.

"The winning team will automatically move to the next round and nominate two members to fight in the doubles round. With a win, the team then nominates one of the two to the singles bracket, the quarterfinals and semifinals. And lastly, if you get far enough, you will be in the final. If you achieve victory, you will become the champion of the tournament. Are there any questions?"

Raven heard a student asked, "Has Beacon won any of the tournaments?"

"Of course. Hopefully in this tournament, we would have a fifth champion added to the name of Beacon," Goodwitch ever so slightly grinned afterwards. She looked down upon her Scroll, her fingers running through the roster of the class. "We have time for few matches," she announced. "Do we have any volunteers before our set match for today?"

One student called out, volunteering herself as the first. The other student who she asked accepted her offer to fight.

The remaining group of students disembarked from the amphitheater stage, leaving the duelists on opposite sides waiting on Goodwitch's permission to start. Raven and her team took their seats in the front row. She sat between the members of Team Aurora and her own. At the quietest point in the class, Raven could hear a very faint hum of the amphitheater's shield as if it were white noise in her head.

The girl who volunteered had dark red hair with yellow highlights on her bangs and on the ends. She sported a dark leather cuirass with four golden metal buckles down her middle and tassels hanging above her upper thighs. Gray pants and black boots covered her legs. With her on the floor was a boy taller than his opponent, his hair like golden fields and dark brown eyes. He wore a long black coat that had a sleeve longer than the other, the coat draping down to his black baggy pants. His greatsword, the spine flat and the edge curved, was sheathed onto his back unlike Jasper's, whose sword and tear-drop white shield blossomed from their compact forms.

"The first match of today is Jasper Evergreen of Team JSMN and Mikael Zoloto of Team PLDM," Professor Goodwitch announced, recording it in her scroll. "In a tournament-style team, doubles and singles fight, a win is determined by an ace or the opposing team's Aura levels below fifteen points, a level too low to safely continue fighting. Duels are determined by knockout or an Aura level too low to safely continue fighting or if both conditions are met. There are no timers. You may begin."

Jasmine struck first, her strike blocked by Mikael's greatsword. She twirled, her shield hitting Mikael's side. Mikael's hand darted out wildly in the air but Jasmine ducked below the muscular arm, the sharp edge of her sword swiping against his skin. Mikael regained his composure, holding his greatsword low near the ground. His grip grew tighter as he brandished his weapon, slowly gaining momentum with each swing. Jasmine cautiously stepped back until she quickened her feet as the whirlwind of steel flew closer. With a yell, Mikael slammed his greatsword downwards, sending a shattering path of concrete under Jasmine, knocking her up high in the air.

Jasmine acted swiftly. Her sword launched its blade, its reach extended greatly by a chain from the hilt. Hooks unfolded outwards on the tip of the sword like metal claws grappling Mikael by his coat. Suddenly, Jasmine flew, her shield colliding head-on at the boy's face, the sheer force so great that Raven could hear the metal smashing against skin and bone from the stands. Jasmine landed and rolled a few feet away. Mikael's Aura dropped immensely as he fell unconscious on the floor.

After a few seconds, the lights of the amphitheater undimmed. "That is the match. Jasmine Evergreen wins by knockout," Professor Goodwitch announced.

Raven's lips shrugged. She had expected a longer fight from these two. But with Mikael being so easily knocked out, Raven assumed he wasn't great in one-versus-one situations. _It seems he needed a follow-up_ , Raven analyzed. _The time-gap between his greatsword smashing the ground and Jasmine counter-attacking was small, four seconds if I timed it correctly. Maybe if he had enough time to use another ability… No, the window of opportunity would close way too fast_.

Jasmine woke Mikael from his slumber and hefted up half his weight from the ground, guiding him back to the stands as Glynda perfectly restructured the rubble back where they were before. Raven saw the professor muttering something in her scroll, perhaps recording her thoughts before looking up.

"Anyone else who would like to volunteer?" she asked.

Raven raised her hand. "I'll volunteer." _I haven't fought a duel in weeks; I need to sharpen up my skills_.

"Ah, Raven Branwen, yes? Very well, do you have an opponent in mind?"

Raven looked over to her left. "Athena, would you mind?" she asked.

Athena nodded, standing up. Raven did as well, walking towards the exit of the stands and down to the floor. She took place on the side of the amphitheater entrance. Athena stood not far across, readying her two long curve-shaped daggers. Raven held the hilt of her ōdachi, Lenore, while the other hand held the handle of her sheath, Pallas.

"You may begin, ladies," Professor Goodwitch announced.

Raven matched Athena's speed, her ōdachi meeting the blade of a dagger and dodging to the right from the other blade. Her hand moved and twisted in a flurry, parrying Athena's attacks as fast as she could. Raven saw a small opening, taking it and dashed past Athena with metal biting leather and flesh.

Athena recovered. The momentum of her blades striking the ōdachi provided other angles of attack. Raven kept on the defensive, striking back when she could. Her eyes tracked the twin blades, fixated on them as if her life had depended on it. Her feet danced on the floor, hopping and stepping back and forth.

Raven blocked one last attack before taking two full jumps back, sheathing her ōdachi. Her thumb pressed a button until a blue chamber was over the handle. The Dust hummed as it touched the metal. Raven unsheathed the ōdachi, its blade blue as the day sky, and swiped it against the air, unleashing a torrent of wind, to which Athena sidestepped just in time. Raven dashed and kicked Athena's hand, knocking away a dagger she held, while her other boot planted itself into the blonde's face.

The young leader stood back up, eyeing her dagger that was yards away. Raven sped towards Athena, thrusted her sword, but missed by mere inches as Athena cartwheeled the last few feet, her hand grabbing the dagger on the floor and hurling it at the dark-haired girl. Raven ducked and continued running, her blade ready to strike. Athena yanked her throwing arm back towards her as if tugging someone by the collar.

_Oh, fucking idiot_ , Raven mentally cursed to herself.

Raven had forgotten one thing during this fight: Athena's semblance of polarity. Raven turned back, blocking the blade just in time. However, it left her vulnerable to Athena striking a blow with her elbow and her dagger swiping horizontally on Raven's back.

Raven yelped from the pain, staggering until she was kicked down to the floor. Her eyes reopened to a fuzzy vision as she saw Athena leaping above. Raven's mind returned to form as she rolled away from the impending strike. Athena's weapon reformed as a double-sided spear combined from her daggers, as it sliced into the ground.

Raven retrieved her ōdachi and headed for Athena who twirled her weapon to block. Raven ducked, blocked, and dodged, steel blades clanging. As they fought, Raven became familiar of the patterns she quickly discerned: how Athena spun her weapon and the time it took to swing, her stance, everything. Then an idea popped in her head. Raven continued her defensive strategy until she saw an opening.

Athena grabbed the hilt with both hands as Raven sheathed the ōdachi, chambering her sword with red Dust while leaping over her opponent's broad swipe. Athena turned to face Raven but it was too late to block or evade the incoming fireball that hit her true in the chest and exploded with a force that violently knocked her back on the ground.

The lights undimmed.

"That is the match," Professor Goodwitch announced. "Miss Branwen of Team STRQ wins by Aura-knockout. In this case, Miss Chrysos' Aura level is too low for combat."

Raven sheathed her ōdachi. She heard Athena groan and saw her writhing slightly on the ground. Raven offered her hand to Athena to which she accepted. Athena patted Raven's shoulder as she looked at her and uttered, "Ow."

Raven's only reply was a grin. Both girls cleared the floor and headed back to their respective seats from before.

"Our set match today is Yensen Eilon from Team IVRY against Summer Rose from Team STRQ. Please take positions on either side of the floor."

Raven had Summer to train with for the past few weeks. Summer had been steadily improving her stamina since the first day of the semester, allowing the boisterous leader to continue fighting much longer and use her Semblance more often before completely exhausting her Aura and body.

Summer's opponent, Yensen was a member of Team IVRY. Raven did not see them much in skirmishing practice due to scheduling conflicts but knew their names and knew what they could do from hearsay, in particular Yensen. From what Qrow could gather, Yensen was fast, and dueling was her strongest point.

"Who is she in particular?" Raven asked. "I've only heard snippets of information of this 'Yensen Eilon'."

"Lady Eilon is the only daughter to Councilman Duke Eilon and Duchess Eilon," Orion responded. "They and their family resides the eastern countryside of Mistral called Pendulum. They're a large family with big-time influential members in Mistral. Some are also proud fighters like Lady Eilon, winning the Mistral Regional Tournament three times."

Tai whistled.

Raven looked back on the floor. Yensen's boyish hair shone like platinum with a long side bang that covered the right side of her chiseled face. Her cheeks were powdered light-red, full pink lips set in a stoic expression, clashing with the milky white gleam of her skin. Yensen bore a corset, royal blue with gold trimmings blanketing a white blouse with frills, and a white shoulder cape that hid her off-hand, A blue gem sat gently above like a crown on the neck. White feathers from the corset dangled above her round hips, her legs were sheathed all in black below golden lines and brown leather boots that shone like new dawn.

Yensen's weapon was a rapier of brilliant silver. Its thin long blade was sharp like a needle. The guard of the rapier resembled a clam that protected her leathered hand. Her finger resided outside the guard as if she were holding a gun.

The screens in amphitheater came to life again, showing the two individuals' portrait and their Aura levels. Glynda looked on from afar as a referee, holding her Scroll that conveyed the same information as the screens above.

Yensen and Summer paced in a circle, their steps steady like a dance of death in a ballroom. None took the initiative to strike first, rather staring intensely at each other. Raven watched their little game from above, noticing their steps, their slight twitches in the body. Raven had the feeling that everyone's breath had slowed like her own that even the professor herself didn't dare to move.

The gap shrunk closer and closer. Finally their dance broke, Yensen lunged towards Summer, who sidestepped just in time as the blade narrowly missed her midsection. Yensen brandished a small dagger in a jabbing motion to catch Summer off-guard. Raven couldn't see how quickly Summer repositioned herself, faint white-blue wisps and white rose petals dissipating in her wake.

_They're fast. They're really fast. It's gonna be a pain to track their movements_.

Summer aimed Hauteclaire and fired at Yensen. Yensen foundthe slow firing easy to parry as she quickly closed the distance towards her rival. Summer fired in quick succession as she hopped back while Yensen continued to close in.

_Bat-bat-bat!_ Hauteclaire rang out in the amphitheater, faint gray clouds fumed out of the barrel like smoke from a chimney.

Raven watched the exquisite movements of the duelist parrying the shots and evade the ones she couldn't. It was an impressive feat; saying Yensen was fast was a slight understatement. However Raven had easily noticed Summer's firing pattern: while quick, the time in between bursts gave enough time for her adversary to quickly gain more ground. As Summer's movements slowed. Yensen had taken the initiative, lunging faster than Raven and Summer both could see, easily landing two strikes from the rapier and one from the dagger right onto Summer's midsection. The strikes heavily staggered Summer before she was finally backhanded to the ground. In four blows from that burst attack, Raven saw Summer's Aura level dropped to fifty.

"Damn, she hits hard," Qrow observed. Raven's face fell with worry.

Summer rose on her feet, shaken but not stirred. She held Hauteclaire in a defensive stance, the blade blocking Yensen's quick and sudden thrust. Yensen kicked Summer, her rapier thankfully missing its target. Summer rolled to the side before using her Semblance to reposition, her legs cocked back as responded back with a kick to the chest, sending Yensen tumbling back. Summer's hand twirled as she brought her body upright instantly as her blade slashed across Yensen's body.

_Sixty-one, Raven read the screen in her mind. That was just from one swipe of her blade alone…_

Yensen shifted to defend, successfully blocking a flurry of attacks from Hauteclaire but not in time to repel another sweeping kick at her cheek. Absorbing from the kick, Yensen twirled and brought out her dagger once again, this time a barrel opening appeared aiming at Summer. It fired three times, hitting her chest.

Summer flinched, her Aura flaring in white, but yet she remained quick to block another attack. Quickly, her left hand grasped the gun blade, leaving her free hand in a fist that landed a blow on Yensen's face. She aimed her short-barreled revolver, firing off another set of rounds. Summer blocked all three before lunging, her blade clashing in a stalemate with Yensen's.

Raven glimpsed Summer winking at Yensen and saw as the blonde woman's head jerked back slightly.

_Did you really just do that? Out of all the times to do it, you wink in the middle of a battle?_ Raven thought disapprovingly.

Yensen shoved Summer away, her arm swinging the silver lance like a sword. To Summer, Yensen's attacks were frenzied, while Raven thought otherwise. Yensen's dagger breached through the openings, striking Summer each time she left herself open. The frenzy slowed. Summer grabbed a small round from one of her back pockets as she pulled back from Yensen and loaded it into the chamber, firing at Yensen shortly thereafter. Yensen lingered, bringing her revolver to bear. Her finger laid on the guard and pulled it - a secondary trigger. Neither opponent had the reaction time to dodge. The round exploded in front of Yensen as she fruitlessly tried to block it, sending the fighter back against the wall as Summer simply fell from the remaining bullets that stuck her chest.

Both were nearing the red threshold of their Aura levels. Yensen and Summer glowered at one another, exhaustion and frustration on their faces. Both fighters conjured what strength they had left and sprinted against each other for one last strike. Summer sped faster in her semblance, Yensen dashed across the floor, and both knocked each other down. Their Auras flickered and gave way. Neither could stand; they both fell on their backs.

"That's enough!" Raven heard Professor Goodwitch's voice echoing in the amphitheater. The girls could not move; their energy was nearly sapped from their bodies as they panted and struggled to stand upright. "I've decided to call this match. It's a tie: both opponents cannot finish and are well below the threshold to fight. The match is over."

Yensen finally had the strength to stand, turning around to face Summer. Both fighters stared at each other for a few moments. Raven thought that Yensen would go for an unwarranted attack when Yensen twirled her rapier, but rather she sheathed it on her right hip and strode to Summer. Raven wondered why Summer's face cheeks were flushing red when watching Yensen slowly strut back.


	3. Ozpin I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, back with another chapter~ As always, I'd like to thank my beta-reader, interdimensional-meatpie. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review c:

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, disgruntled that the contents had cooled. However, the view from Beacon tower always pleased him. Behind a green-tinted window were the small, stark white buildings against the blue sky with clouds partially obscuring parts of Vale. Centuries ago, Vale was just a scattering of settlements connected with intercrossing roads. He'd seen the transformation this kingdom went through, from settlements to a walled kingdom, and now it is a robust center of trade and commerce.

Thoughts ran a thousand miles a minute in his head regarding the current events that were unfolding. It seemed that history loved to repeat itself. However, he had faith in humanity that the people would fight against the same fear, against the same tyrannical views. But even then, there would be people who would love to watch the world burn.

_Let the world burn and be reborn anew_ , Ozpin heard. He'd opposed it; he always opposed  _her_. Humanity always had the chance to do something greater; there would always be stumbles and losing their way but it doesn't mean that they had lost forever. Their ability to adapt, to fight against greater odds proved their capability.

_That's their weakness – they need a common cause to rise together_.  _Without it, they're nothing more than walking spectacles_.

He rid himself of those thoughts. Ozpin turned and sat back down, placing his mug aside on the desk. Scattered papers and small stacked files cluttered his desk. He hadn't read what were in those files, though he was sure they were important enough that Glynda kept pestering him to look over them. Ozpin gathered the papers and set them aside, letting himself fall into a slumber-like state. He contemplated, thinking away. When Ozpin looked at the time, he had done nothing but think for two hours straight.

Ozpin sighed, stood and straightened his coat. He grabbed his cane and strode towards the elevator. Within a few seconds, he arrived at ground level and stepped out past the students loitering around the tower. Some days, he felt the need to pass the time away from the demanding job of a headmaster. Ozpin did have one person in mind he wanted to visit; he had exactly twenty minutes to get there. By the distance from the tower to the lecture hall, it would take exactly fifteen minutes. The headmaster knew the campus in and out like it was his own house. If one were to ask, he'd give count how many steps, on average, what it would take, or how long it would take to go from one place to another. He was that well-informed of his school.

And he was also usually bored.

Students greeted their headmaster as they walked by him. In turn, Ozpin gladly greeted them. At his count, he arrived at the lecture hall building one minute prior to the end of class. He waited outside under the glaring sun like an owl patiently biding its time. The doors opened like floodgates that couldn't hold the mass of students pouring out of the lecture building. In time, he spotted Summer with her companion Raven exiting thereafter.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose," Ozpin called out.

Summer and Raven turned to see him. "Oh, hello, professor," Summer replied with a hint of surprise.

"If I may ask, do you have time to talk," Ozpin asked. "If you are not busy, that is."

Summer looked at Raven like a child looking at a mother for permission. Raven gave a slight nod.

"No, I'm free for the time being," Summer smiled. She said her goodbyes to Raven, then joined Ozpin's side as he walked with his cane at a steady pace.

Ozpin hadn't said anything as they passed the dormitories onto the main campus path; instead he relished the calm breeze and the warm air against his face, the sights of the trees and the greenest grass below the Beacon Tower that housed the communications room and his office high in the sky. Ozpin was certainly glad that he had some free time from his busy work schedule and musings. Even a headmaster such as Ozpin would need a whiff of fresh air now and then. Unlike the biting cold of Atlas, the bipolar weather of Mistral, and the harsh arid desert of Vacuo, Vale's current weather was comfortable enough many times that made Ozpin wish he could make it forever fall. Yet, with summer in Vale, staying in his air-conditioned office was, most of the time, very preferable.

"I think this is the first time that I've seen you without a mug of coffee, Professor Ozpin," Summer observed, breaking the silence between her and Ozpin. "Did you run out of the good stuff?"

"Sadly enough, there's no new brew of coffee right now. Mistralian coffee beans take time to get brewed so I have time before it is done."

"How long?"

"Mistralian beans take thirty minutes to brew," Ozpin answered to which Summer chuckled half-heartedly. "If you want the express version, use Typica – takes about as long as your average latte but tastes better."

Summer nodded with interest. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see if my wallet can afford it." A pause. "So, why this walk and talk, if you don't mind me asking? I hope I'm not disappointing you or anything… y'know, school stuff."

"It's quite the opposite, Miss Rose. You are doing well, although your grades could use some improvement." Ozpin noted Summer's reaction – she didn't take it well. He opted to take another route. "However, it is your first semester in a hunter academy straight out of combat school with no six-month preparation. I understand that it will take some time to get used to, but remember, if you are stressed, take some time for yourself. Talk to your friends, your partner, your neighboring team – they are there for you. Relationships between your friends and teammates areas important as your time here in Beacon. A stressed huntress is no better than a huntress who's struggling to keep up."

"Thank you, professor. That means a lot from you, and I mean that," Summer said softly. Ozpin nodded his head and gave a small smile. "I haven't really done that well in Signal, schoolwork-wise. I didn't like my team that I was assigned with, and the teachers were okay in their own ways. I procrastinated a lot on homework, didn't bother to study which lead to decent test scores. Instead I put all my time on focusing how I fight, training all afternoon until I'm tired at night. I wished my mother would've helped me with my training though she would've berated me for not doing homework, but she's no longer here. And it would've been great to learn from my grandmother too, that is, if she ever came by at all."

"Do you know what had happened to them?" Ozpin asked.

Summer shrugged her shoulders. "My father told me that my mom died protecting me. He never said how and why, only that someone my mother knew brought me back home. The blade of my weapon was my mother's, given to me by my father before I started at Signal Academy. As for my grandmother… I don't know. Father said she was a fighter just like my mother, but I remember her vaguely with a sword just like my mother's. She passed away when I was still very young. I guess she got too old to fight."

Ozpin's brows furrowed in musing. "I see. My condolences, Miss Rose."

Summer stopped in her tracks. Ozpin paused, watching her face. Her lips pursed, her silver eyes looking away at the trees and students then back to him. Summer's eyes were soft but her face was rather displeased. Ozpin took note of what to say next, taking pains to parse his words tactfully.

"Headmaster, would you mind if we skipped the formalities? No offense, but I don't like being called that. Use it if you must in front of other students; I won't mind that as I will do the same. Just 'Summer' will do just fine, please?"

Ozpin nodded softly and said, "Very well, Summer. I will remember from now on."

The young huntress brightly smiled and hopped back towards Ozpin's side. "Thank you, Ozpin. Oh, that sounds a bit weird, gonna have to get used to that."

Ozpin lightly chuckled. "The feeling is mutual."

The pair walked in silence once more, but a comfortable silence, a welcome break in their conversation. Along with Summer, Ozpin wandered back to the tower, eager to once again taste the hot Mistralian coffee.

"Are you a connoisseur of history, Summer?" Ozpin questioned as he motioned towards the towering monument before them.

"Kind of… I mean, I am taking history right now," Summer shrugged her shoulder. "Raven is more suited for this part since she knows way more than I do. If I recall correctly, she has this big book called  _Old Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies of the Past_  under her bed, and I've seen where the bookmark is," Summer raised her voice. "That bookworm is near the freaking end of that brick of a book. And yet, I can't read through a single textbook in a semester. I went to public school, okay?"

Ozpin chortled at her overtly dramatic rant. He pressed the button of the elevator leading up to his office. "Raven seems to be quite a knowledgeable young woman. Considering where she came from, it was possibly one of the things she could barely afford to have - an educated mind."

"Yeah," Summer trailed off, and stepped inside in the elevator with Ozpin. "She's not particularly open about it. You probably know about her more than I do in a month's worth."

Ozpin shook his head.. "On paper, I know her more than her brother. I know her brother more than she knows him. But I do not know them personally, like you with your team, or through the bonding of siblings. That, in my honest opinion, is most essential of truly knowing a person. You know Raven and Qrow and Taiyang more than I do. To me, they're students with statistics and information given to me because I am the headmaster of this academy. If I had the time for interpersonal relationships with your team or anyone here, I would gladly do so but I can not with thirty-five-hundred students here. Hence, I can only view them from one perspective."

"I… see."

"But do not fret," Ozpin sympathized as he exited the elevator. "You have all the time in the world to know about Raven, to know more about your team. What matters is how you will use that time in an efficient manner." He directed Summer to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Would you like some coffee, Summer?"

"Yes please," she replied as she sat in the chair. "Two sugars and milk, if you can?"

Ozpin poured the coffee in two mugs. The scent of the freshly brewed Mistralian coffee always had a distinctive smell to it, a delicate hint of honey with vanilla, to which he heard a deep inhale and a breathy sigh behind him. He chuckled under his breath so softly that only a Faunus could possibly have heard it. Ozpin didn't blame Summer at all. When Ozpin had first smelled his first cup, he couldn't think of drinking another coffee that was not Mistralian. He poured milk and cream in his own mug, two sugars and milk in the other and passing it to Summer.

He watched Summer continuing to smell the coffee. Her face bore the look of elation and ecstasy like so many before her that had experienced the brew for the first time. She sighed in relief, looked at Ozpin and then down on the cup.

Summer chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. The coffee just smells so damn good."

"It's completely fine. Your reaction was expected," Ozpin said, waiting for Summer to take the first sip. The cup neared her lips, softly cooling the coffee. Summer took a gentle sample of the savory coffee and swallowed. She sighed a sigh of relief. Her face had the look of a calmful bliss as if her troubles were spirited away.

"Oh my fu -" A pause. "Oh my god, what… This coffee is… What's another word for 'amazing' 'cause I just can't even right now," Summer stumbled in confusion.

Ozpin chortled. "Did you know this Mistralian coffee is only grown in very specific places in Mistral? At first, before the Great War, the coffee was exclusive to Mistral and Mantle, that only the highest of nobles could afford it. Consequently, it was called the Court's Brew."

Summer took another sip of the coffee, then another, and another. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm curious, how much is this coffee?"

"One thousand Lien for a pound of coffee."

"Hah," Summer exclaimed in astonishment. "Well, I guess it's kinda understandable." Summer went back to drinking the rest of her coffee.

Ozpin took the first few sips of his coffee before setting it back down on his desk. "Summer, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

Summer looked up with, brow raised and cup lowered "Fairy tale…? Why do you ask?"

Ozpin simply leaned forward, his gaze fixated on Summer. "I'm just curious. Surely you must've heard some or most of them in your life, or have a book with a collection of such stories, yes?"

Summer nodded. "Of course. I have that book back at home.  _A Tale of Two Brothers_ ,  _The Story of the Seasons_ ,  _The Thirteen Huntsmen_ ,  _The Two Kings_ , but out of all of them in the book,  _The Four Wise Men_  was my favorite fairy tale."

" _The Four Wise Men_ , the story of the founding of the four relics," Ozpin remembered. "Can you recall what it was?"

"Yeah…" Summer took a sip of her coffee before starting.

" _There were once four brothers of Remnant, and greeted one day by two men on white horses. The self-proclaimed kings professed to hold the power to give every man a gift that they most desired. As a show of goodwill, the two kings brought about blessings of rain and fertile soil to their village whose crops were failing. Convinced, and tempted, the brothers accepted the two king's offer._

" _The first was the oldest; quite intelligent and ever yearning for more knowledge, and so he asked for the gift of knowledge, to know and learn all unknowns of the world. The second was very cunning,more so than his brothers, but was not as smart. He asked for the gift of creativeness, to not necessarily to be as smart as his brothers, but rather to outwit them. The third brother loved to fight, and he asked to be the best at fighting. The two kings granted his wish, but the brother did not know that he was granted the gift of destruction. The youngest was wiser than his older brothers, able to choose for himself without the influence of his brothers. He asked nothing of the two kings, believing he was free to choose of his own will. Nonetheless, the two kings granted him the gift of choice, whether he wanted it or not._

" _Pleased with their gifts, the four brothers gave thanks and parted ways from the two kings. In time, the oldest came to be a scholar, the second a spymaster, the third a general, and the last, nothing special like his brothers, but a simple person who decided to learn all manners of trades and lead a simple life. The four brothers put their collective knowledge into four different relics, so that every human could access such knowledge with a single touch. With these relics, they were able to share knowledge around the world. From the passing of the four brothers, the gifts of knowledge, creativeness, destruction, and choice manifested in all of us."_

"And with these gifts, if one were to possess all four relics, they could change the world," Ozpin finished. He eyed a grin forming on Summer's lips. "A good choice, Summer."

"Thanks," Summer twittered with glee. "It is my favorite story, after all. The sound of adventure, traveling around the globe in search of knowledge really did inspire me as a kid. Plus the added bonus of visiting cities I'd never been to."

"And you would get the chance to after graduation."

"Yeah… Four years is a long way ahead," Summer trailed off.

"But it is enough time to gather experience and become the best huntress you can be, Summer. I won't lie to you that the competition is fierce, but luckily, you're enrolled in the best hunter academy that we can offer. We will show you how to become the best. It is up to you to use those skills to the fullest," Ozpin advised.

"Of course," Summer nodded with a slight titter. "I do thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself. I won't let you down, Ozpin."

"I believe you won't," Ozpin smiled. He stood from his desk with the help of his cane and strode to Summer's side. "I fear I've had taken more than enough of your time talking."

"Oh no, not all. In fact, it's been… enlightening," Summer refuted. "With all the advice that you'd have given me, it definitely was not waste of time."

"Well, then thank you for having the time to talk, Summer." Ozpin held his out to which Summer stood to take his hand in hers and shook it.

"It was a pleasure, Ozpin. I hope we can do this again."

"Of course." His hand fell back to his side. He watched Summer disappear in the elevator, but not before she waved her hand with the brightest smile that only an innocent kid could ever produce. Ozpin's heart felt something the moment after the doors closed: hope, rekindled in the heart of a young huntress.

_The world won't be lost after all…_

Ozpin poured another cup of coffee after his first and sat back down, working on the paperworks he should've done today before turning in. The pile of files and papers on his desk were cut down to size as he endlessly worked to catch up well onto the late night. It was nearing the weekend for Ozpin, the days he looked forward to for rest and to reset his mind. However, tomorrow would be a busy day for him.

Another afternoon, Ozpin relaxed in his chair and cracked his knuckles. All the paperwork for the week was completed. He momentarily glanced at the clock on the desk before he stood and stepped toward the window of the tower.

Ozpin glanced out the window of his high tower when something caught his eye. Looking closely, he recognized the airships arriving in Beacon airspace - their distinct silhouettes of their wings glinted in the bright sunlight - Atlas military in particular that caught his attention were specifically built for the General of the Atlesian Army and Prime Minister of Atlas.

General Elyssa Vohon was the current headmaster of Atlas Academy and the daughter of a decorated veteran major of the Great War. Some begun rumors she had rose through the ranks because of her father, and partly through a ruthless climb the proverbial ladder. Elyssa viciously struck down those accusations, having those who would dare to confront her think thrice. She accompanied Osmium Lagoon, the 98th and current Prime Minister of Atlas. Ozpin knew no one in Atlas with much class and dedication to his job like Osmium.

Ozpin heard much of his war stories from the Great War. Of course, there were stories that he wouldn't share to everyone, ones that he would still get the shakes from. Osmium soldiered through it, fighting back tears and the memories rushing back into his head as if he were reliving that day again. There were many drinks that night. Ozpin had seen the horrors of war himself. To hear it from another soldier, the perspective was, still, disheartening. Osmium had fought while Elyssa's father was stationed elsewhere during the Great War, though neither had met each other until after the armistice was signed.

The kingdom of Atlas wasn't a force to be reckoned with, even during the Great War when all the soldiers had only rifles and explosives with the very first generation of land tanks rolling in from behind, air warships and fighter planes waging air supremacy from above. There were no hunters and huntresses; special operations soldiers were codenamed as such. The airships of Atlas could strike farther than Mistral's own and their enemies, laying suppressive fire on the trenches of the battlefield. The kingdom paved the way for land tanks before its enemies could make them.

It was a miracle that Vale survived it all when Atlas had taken the northern end of the continent; the battle in Vale remained a stalemate for eight months in the late half of the war. Vacuo had struggled immensely but held its own, using their environment to their advantage. The mechanical beasts of Atlas could only trek so far in the blistering heat and coarse sand of the desert kingdom, having the foot soldiers of Vacuo on somewhat even ground with Atlas.

Nevertheless, the war ended with the last great battle of the century. Years later, Atlas soon gifted the world with world wide communications.

The door behind him hissed open.

"Professor, they've just arrived," Glynda announced.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin turned, handing the coffee cup onto his desk. "I see you're worried, Glynda."

The old headmistress of Beacon retired had her position a few years back, leaving the appointment vacant until Ozpin could find a suitable replacement. He scoured the list of countless resumes who would accept the position as headmistress of Beacon. It wasn't until he met Glynda Goodwitch with her team in Vale's Hunter Guild, a young huntress who was still a recent graduate. His decision, however early his conclusion might be, he felt it was right picking her for the job.

Glynda strode gracefully across the room, holding the scroll in her arms. "Why us? General Vohon traveling with the prime minister is unheard of. The council is fit for whatever questions they need answers to, specifically made for what the kingdoms' council to resolve in a diplomatic manner, not some… meeting behind closed doors."

"I understand your concern, Glynda. However, this isn't just some 'meeting behind closed doors,' I can assure you that much. Our already fragile peace is at stake," Ozpin stated in a blunt manner.

"So, the Inner Circle is here then, with the prime minister?"

Ozpin nodded. "More or less. I'll explain more once they're here. In the meantime, how is the new student of ours? Summer Rose?"

Glynda brought out her Scroll, flipping through the academy's database. In a few seconds, Glynda brought up Summer's academic profile, along with her team's in another tab. With a quick look over, she stated, "In the first quarter, she has achieved decent grades in her classes. She's excelling in combat and in survival classes. Furthermore, her team is climbing the ranks in an impressive pace. Her approval ratings among her peers are among the highest."

"I didn't know we have approval ratings," Ozpin trailed off.

"You probably don't remember signing the paper that implements a system such as it. Your days are becoming too busy, professor," Glynda smirked. "It's only an experimental system for this term."

"The days passing are becoming the least of my worries. Though, the time that we have remaining may not be substantial enough… But I am glad to hear Miss Rose is doing well. I see that my decision is seemingly paying off."

"We wouldn't have accepted her into our academy if she were to remain in Signal Academy. By looking at her current grade average, I projected a hypothetical situation from the years she attended Signal: her grades there were less than acceptable even then, with the projection into her final year looking less than pleasing."

Ozpin wasted no time in responding. "Grades could only take you so far. It is your willingness to do what it takes in this world. You said yourself she is excelling in combat and survival classes. Miss Rose is a fighter, Glynda. We both had had seen what she can do. Imagine what four years in our academy can do for a young fighter like her."

Glynda brows narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I am not saying anything yet. Aside from Miss Rose, the world's future is still unwritten and uncertain as we speak. But how our kingdom is becoming, how the other kingdoms are slowly following our leaders' steps, the future is becoming clearer by the day. We have little political sway in our kingdom, Glynda. But we do what we can for the world, to make sure we live in a better place, to train our students to become the best to the protectors of the world. And possibly, from war."

Glynda stood silent for a moment. "I'll relish the day when you stop speaking in riddles, Ozpin."

"It wasn't a riddle, Glynda "

"It still sounded like it," the headmistress muttered.

Ozpin turned his attention back to his desk, hearing pings as the blue hologram screen blinked. Leaning over the desk, he tapped one of the buttons and said, "Come in."

From the elevator, there stood a woman and a man entering the room, the guests from Atlas. Elyssa had brown eyes bright enough to see. Her dirty golden hair was neatly tied up in a bun, with thin rimless glasses over the bridge of her nose. Under her white overcoat, she wore a grey vest and a red tie, along with fitting white pants over her thin legs and silver-grey boots. Alongside her, Osmium wore a white suit with a black undershirt underneath, denoting political affiliation within Atlas, with a grey tie and black dress shoes. His graying brown hair defined his age as well as his already-aging powdery skin, yet his emerald eyes still shone bright with life, wisdom, and years of experience within politics within Atlas' and beyond its borders.

"Ozpin, Glynda, it is good to see you both," Osmium greeted. One thing unique to Osmium was that his heavy accent hadn't gone soft during his life in Atlas.

"Prime Minister Osmium." Ozpin and Glynda both bowed their heads before shaking his hand in turn, and then turned to the general. "Good afternoon, Elyssa," Ozpin greeted.

"Pleasure as always, Ozpin," Elyssa addressed, her dazzling smile accentuatingthe bronze glow of her cheeks. Glynda shook first, then Ozpin gripped her hand before letting go and directing the general and the Prime Minister to the desk.

"So, what constitutes having the two most powerful figures of Atlas into my tower office today?" Ozpin asked. "I hope we don't have a war on the horizon."

Osmium chuckled. "Other than a visit from a friend, I too hope it doesn't come to that. But, um, general, would you mind?"

Elyssa nodded, placing her scroll onto Ozpin's desk. With a tap of a few buttons, a projection hovered above the glass surface. Twenty profile pictures placed in two separate rows showed. Ozpin recognized the faces, and said, "I know them. These were the men from months ago, caught and arrested before they managed to steal numerous crates of Dust without provocation."

"No thanks to the huntress you admitted here," Elyssa said. "These twenty men were hired to steal those Dust crates. In that warehouse contained large amounts of raw, volatile Dust. They were specifically stealing Fire Dust. Where or who they would be able to sell them, we don't know yet; we are still figuring out who would be selling the Dust. We do know that they were our countrymen, having served in the military after graduating from Atlas Academy. They're not all the same age, however. Only a few were dishonorably discharged, the rest were guns for hire looking to make money."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ozpin asked, eyeing the two figures.

Osmium's expression fell bleak and exhaled a very shaky breath. "They were… killed. Assassinated. Executed. Whatever you want to call it." Osmium shuddered at whatever thought invaded in his mind. "Their corpses reminded me of the Great War. They're still in our system and were born in Atlas, therefore they're still Atlesians killed on foreign soil. We may think the killer is still in Vale. The general is here to further finding leads that for their murder, while I talk to Head Councilman Alcanus on some other matters."

"Odd that Atlas would be looking into a mercenary's killer," Glynda commented with accusation.

"Most of them are also hunters and huntresses and were in the Special Operatives unit, regardless if they were mercenaries. Like the prime minister said, they are still in our system, and they will be court-martialed posthumously for attempted theft of Dust imported from the SDC, attempted theft and acts of aggression on foreign soil, and possibly more," Elyssa further explained.

"And I'm assuming this has to do with hunters and huntresses within the Hunter's Guild?" Ozpin questioned. "I have been noticing peculiar problems within the Guild this past six months. More have gone rogue or missing-in-action than the five years before combined."

"Montblanc of Clan Legati has reported steady drop in hunter attendance," Elyssa answered. "Most come back after dealing with personal errands and issues but some haven't reported at all for the mandatory quarterly report. We've asked the spooks to look into this. No bodies found, no trace of them leaving or dead. Any last known locations lead to dead-ends. We also speculated they moved to Mistral's criminal underworld, for some unworldly reason, but it's only just speculation – no evidence for a hypothesis yet. The spooks are still looking into this, so, we would know more in the coming months."

Ozpin eyed the twenty portraits. Most of the men and women looked young, well-disciplined from years of Atlesian academia and military life. The others looked gruff and hardy, well into their late thirties and forties. Yet, they all looked like they all had something in common, something to believe in that wasn't remotely related to Atlas or anything.

"The Nexus is looking to this as well. The Hunter' Guild and I are doing what we can to figure out what is happening within our ranks. But I cannot be in two places at once, so it is difficult for me to assess properly. The year has just started, and I have to be here."

"Of course, Ozpin. We were just letting you know, passing on things," Elyssa smiled. "I know a simple holo-call would've sufficed, but I don't trust saying this over a com channel. The other kingdoms will be briefed once I complete my business here.."

"Speaking of which, I must head to the city," Osmium said. "Don't want the Head Councilman to wait any longer. The sooner I get this done, the better it is."

Ozpin nodded, offering his hand to Osmium. "Of course, Prime Minister. Thank you for coming, and good luck."

"Oh I'll need it, alright," Osmium laughed. He turned to Elyssa and saluted. "General."

Elyssa returned the salute. "Prime Minister." As Osmium lowered his hand and strolled back to the elevator, Elyssa rested her hand to the side, watching the prime minister disappear in the metal box. She then turned back to Ozpin and Glynda, touching another set of buttons on her scroll and setting it aside in her coat. "Is she here?"

"She's coming up now," Ozpin replied. In the next second, the doors opened again. Ozpin's spymaster set foot in the room nonchalantly, her steps silent amongst the calm clanging of the gears slowly churning above.

Her swirly red hair rested above her shoulders, bangs flat above her fainted yellow-green eyes surrounded by black eyeliner, and porcelain skin that seemed to stay forever youthful. She sported a grey halter neck under a chestnut-colored leather vest, dark blue jeans that shown signs of wear and yet her leather boots still shone with brightness.

Ozpin had sent his spymaster a few months ago on another undercover mission, this time in the home front of Sanus. But before she would leave for another mission, Ozpin had recalled her back home for the time being. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to go far back. Ozpin had the suspicion that something was working in the shadows. Something was here lurking about. He could almost feel it like a mist emanating from an ethereal veil, tangible yet impenetrable by his own eyes.

Like every kingdom, Atlas had its own intelligence branch, Coeus 4. However, Atlas' was by far the most efficient of all four. Ozpin was grateful to have his own liaison that dealt in covert operations, and even more so that the intelligence director had somehow persuaded the top brass to "lend" one of the operatives – his own spymaster.

"Sienna," Elyssa called as the red-headed woman stood in front of the desk.

"Elyssa," Sienna greeted in that sweetened accent of hers. "Ozpin. Glynda."

"Welcome back Sienna," Ozpin said.

"Likewise. What do you need me here for?"

"Coeus 4 has briefed us through General Vohon about the mercenaries that were here at the warehouses and the drop in hunter attendance, but I assume you already knew that." Ozpin took Sienna's quiet nod as a cue to continue. "This is concerning one of the Maidens. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter have reported in, falling well within their six-month report. However, the Summer maiden is, to be frank, getting old. We will need to find a new candidate soon."

"I have already gathered a small but effective list of candidates of huntresses that would deem well as the Summer maiden," Elyssa declared. "A couple of huntresses are in Vale.  **S** ome are in other continents. All are graduates or are working within the field already with enough experience."

"What about her granddaughter? Isn't she also a viable candidate?" Sienna asked.

"I didn't know she had a granddaughter," Glynda directed at Ozpin, tipping her glasses back up before facing the two women.

"She doesn't, so let's keep it that way," Sienna replied. "But, Ozpin?"

"I believe that she may be," Ozpin intervened. "But she is still young. While I strongly believe that the lineage of the Summer Maiden should continue, however I do believe the current Summer maiden would not have her grandchild as the inheritor. She wouldn't approve."

"Special Operatives are harsh enough to get in. I can't imagine what it'd be in her position – too much of a burden on an inexperienced huntress. Just how young is this huntress?" Elyssa asked.

"Young enough. But I will not consider it unless it is  _absolutely_  necessary and as a last resort."

Sienna scoffed. "It better not be. I'd think twice of making a young girl a Maiden for life. Where is she, by the way?"

"In this school. And you won't have to make that decision," Ozpin remarked. "We'll talk of the Maidens at a later time; the Summer Maiden is doing well so far in her age. We now must discuss of what is happening now. Sienna, what did you find?"

Sienna's lips flattened. She pulled out a silver-colored device, about the length of her middle finger yet as wide as her hand and as thick as a book, and placed it on the table. A holographic screen appeared next to the device beaming a request for a handprint. In a few seconds, the contents were unlocked. Scrolling through the numbers of logs, Sienna stopped at one file for which Ozpin could read the words backwards: "VALE-646".

"I hope you guys didn't have lunch," Sienna joked flatly.

Images popped up in the same manner as before. However, Ozpin could hear Glynda verbally gagged with disgust. Elyssa's eyes went wide with shock, her mouth trying to spew out words but couldn't. Ozpin took a deep breath although in his mind he thought he wouldn't see bodies mutilated in such gruesome ways. He had seen what war could do to the human body – missing limbs, rivers of red gushing on the blackened ground, and the loss of a stable mind. Yet, what Ozpin saw was not of war. These victim's limbs and bodies were twisted and mangled, dried blood painted over their naked bodies, posed as if they were an art piece in the most inhumane way. Quite unfortunately, he knew that work…

Sienna took note of everyone's reactions. "It's worse in person, believe me. Had nightmares and couldn't eat for a few days. Recognize their faces?" None save Ozpin nodded in confirmation. "Some of these were the missing hunters and huntresses, others were some city officials. Sienna paused for effect. " _Were,"_ she whispered, accentuating the word. "One of the officials is politically active, specifically; he was a proponent forthat controversial Faunus bill. Odd, I know. These bodies are in an abandoned warehouse in the commercial district but the local police haven't found them yet. If needed, I could report these findings to the local police anonymously. I felt you needed to see this first. "

"And thank you for that," Glynda said, disgusted. "But I find it odd that a politician would be found amongst the… dead."

"Atlas spooks don't know this yet?" Elyssa asked. Sienna shook her head. "Make sure you let them know. Even though you found this in Vale, chances are our killer might be looking elsewhere after. They might be looking to kill other hunters and high-standing officials. And we'll need a list of those who are proponents to the Faunus bill"

"Will do." Sienna looked to the headmaster. "Ozpin?"

The headmaster stayed silent behind his hands, his breathing almost non-existent. He closed his eyes, his finger tapping on the other hand. Ozpin thought he would never see something like this ever again. This… "art," as it was so aptly put when he interrogated her.

_She's back… How did she escape?_

"Sienna… Stay two steps behind this woman. Whatever you do, if you see her… Run. Just run. Run as fast as you can."

 


End file.
